There are amusement parks with various entertainment facilities enjoyed by many users. Such entertainment facilities include, for example, a roller coaster, a merry-go-round, and a haunted house.
JP 2016-048301 A discloses an electronic apparatus that can be used in such entertainment facilities.
In such an entertainment facility, a display apparatus may be mounted on the head of a user, and the user may enjoy the entertainment facility. However, in that case, there is a problem in that it is difficult for a user to enjoy the entertainment facility together with another user, for example, a friend. This is because a display apparatus is mounted on the head of the user, and it is difficult to recognize the friend in this state.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a display apparatus that enables a user to enjoy an entertainment facility together with other users in the entertainment facility enjoyed in a state in which the display apparatus is mounted on the head of the user.